You And I
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: A demon made a promise to an angel once. A promise that he will keep forever. No matter how many lives they live.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is something new. That is all I have to say here, there is more in the AN below. Hope you will like it._

People used to believe that you live through many lifetimes in your life. They used to believe that once you die you are reborn again because your soul lives on if your mind doesn't. They used to believe that if you have that once person that is made for you, that makes you feel love in so many ways it takes your breath away your soul will remember and you will find them in the next life. In your next lifetime.

People used to believe there are many lifetimes...But then they stopped.

That however isn't how it works.

…

An angel looked up at the stars, the brightness of them bringing him peace in an unexplainable way but it still made him smile.

The world around him was changing fast, the ground beneath his feet not standing still as it shifted and molded deep below. Animals running around and humans just starting discovering all their potential.

It made him sad in a way. There wasn't much for him to do anymore. He was here to guide. To show them the right way. But they were slowly doing all of that on their own and he wasn't needed so much anymore. He was proud even through the slight sadness. This was what they wanted. This is what they are here for. To watch that sparkle in their eyes. That intelligence. To keep them safe. They are still young after all.

A small smile found itself on the angels face as a light breeze rustled his black hair and he could do nothing but close his eyes and enjoy it. Enjoy the light breeze on his pale skin and passing through his white feathers as his wings spread as wide as possible. It was extremely relaxing.

"Beautiful don't you think?" A voice coming right next to him startled him out of his thought, his eyes snapping open to look at the figure that seemingly just appeared next to him from thin air.

As he shifted his gaze to the man next to him it was hard to look away. The tall lean body and raven black hair holding his interest. But not as much as the eyes. They were cat eyes, definitely not something you see in a human but somehow gold and green cat eyes suithed the mysterious man. And along with the eyes the smirk that found itself on the man's lips the second they made eye contact told the angel all he had to know.

This was a demon.

He was warned about demons. He was told to be careful around them but for now the demon didn't do anything suspicious so the angel let him be. He can easily go if something happens but at the moment, looking at the man, he found himself not wanting to.

"Yes it is." He answered simply, looking back towards the sky. The night was still young and he always did like looking at the sky, somehow he felt less lonely like that.

There was a minute of strangely comfortable silence where neither one of them spoke before the demon broke it, not once looking away from the angel before him. "You are too."

Not used to hearing something like that the angel felt his cheeks heat up. Not knowing what to do or say he just continued looking up but the demon continued.

"I rarely see such beauty as yourself. So I'm sorry if I'm crossing some boundaries but I cant help but marvel at what's before me."

The heat in his cheeks worsened at hearing that and he glanced sideways at the demon who was just staring at him with a strange twinkle in his eyes and a smirk still on his lips.

"It is inappropriate to say that to an angel. At least in a way that you do." He finally spoke knowing from just his eyes what the demon was thinking. He wasn't oblivious; he knew how demons are like.

The demon smirked even more and stepped closer so he can whisper in his ear, making the angel tense up at the closeness. "I'm only telling the truth baby." He whispered seductively as the angel couldn't hide the shiver that ran down his spine as he felt his hot breath hit his skin. "What's your name little angel?"

"Alexander; The Guardian."He didn't know what possessed him to answer but he did, moving away from the demon none the less. This isn't a situation that he is supposed to be in. "You?"

"Magnus; Lust." He said and it sounded like a purr as he watched the blue eyed angel with half lidded eyes.

Hearing that Alexander couldn't do anything more then run. If this was lust he has to run now. Lust is the reason why many angels have already fallen. Lust is someone you don't want to be close to. But he still hesitated for a moment. And that was all Magnus needed.

If it was anyone else the angel would already be on the floor beneath the demon with a hazy mind filled with pleasure. But somehow Magnus found this one different so he let him go. He let him take that step backwards. He let him walk away. He let him go this time.

"I'll see you again Alexander." The demon said before the angel could go far and it made him stop. "I appreciate beauty when I see it so I don't intend to let you go. So I'll see you again soon." And with that he disappeared in black fog and blue sparks leaving the angel looking at the spot where he was just a moment before, strangely fine with the demons words.

That should have been his first clue. His first warning.

Magnus said he will not let his angel go. And neither of them knew how right that will be. How much that one sentence will stick to them in this life and every other.

…

A pale boy stretched and sat up, bright sheets pooling around his waist leaving his torso exposed. His blue eyes still hazy from sleep and black hair a complete mess.

There was a chuckle from his right. "Well good morning there sleepy head."

The still sleepy boy glanced towards the source of the voice only to be met by his boyfriends steady gaze as he looked him over with lustful eyes.

"Do you even know how delicious you look every morning love?" He asked pulling said boy towards him and crashing their lips together. The kiss was lazy and sedated at first but soon turned heated as the blue eyed boy slowly awoke fully and started kissing back.

Kisses turned into nips on his pale neck, still marked from last night's activities but he pushed the other one away before it could get any further. "Magnus no. We have to get up." He said trying catch his breath and trying to ignore his heated body as the others hands continued roaming his body, touches lingering at just the right places making him fight a moan and try and get away from his suddenly very horny boyfriend.

"Who says?" Golden green eyes looked into blue ones in a way that made his cheeks heat up slightly before lips were pressed against his again.

The kiss was gentle this time as they took their time.

"We have nowhere to go Alec it's your day off. Let's just enjoy this rare opportunity." Magnus went for another kiss and Alec could only groan as he let him.

"Rare my ass. I'm always late because you can't control yourself." He complained but still let himself be laid back down with Magnus on top of him. No matter how much he complains he never stops him and Magnus knows that, Magnus knows that he wants this as much as he does and he takes advantage every single time.

Magnus chuckled. "You stop being so damn sexy and I will stop being all over you." He stopped for a second. "On the other hand maybe not."

Alec laughed before he was cut off by a moan that Magnus swallowed up with soft lips on his.

It's safe to say that they didn't get up for the next few hours more.

They met years ago during high school. Alec was the shy athlete and Magnus was the one who swore he will have him. Alec couldn't believe when he got a confession. He couldn't believe when he got his phone number and a wink goodbye. But it didn't take long before they were dating to everyone else's surprise. And after so many years they are still going strong. They both vowed they will not let each other go. Not even knowing that it's the same line that a demon said to an angel such a long time ago.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Okay I messed this one up. As you can see it's supposed to be many lifetimes and whatnot. There will be about three or four chapters that will probably be long so look at this as the prologue. There will be some new lifetimes and some will be the same ones just other moments and I'll try not to screw it up like did this one but I can't promise anything. _

_Anyway hope you liked it and review my lovelies._


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally the second chapter is done. Wow sorry for the wait. But here you go now. Hope you like it. Oh and thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. Honestly didn't think anyone would like this._

_Warning! Dark themes and character death in one of the lifetimes below._

The room was cramped with chares, some empty and some occupied. All of the people there quiet and listening to whoever was speaking at the moment whether they felt like it or not. They had no other choice after all.

One boy, no more the nineteen years old, looked uncomfortable and nervous as his time to speak was getting nearer and nearer. He didn't want to be there. He wouldn't even be there if his sister didn't practically drag him. And now he had no way of getting out of it.

Is hands were shaking slightly. It has been almost three days since the last time after all. He needed it. But he also knew that there is no way of getting anything while his sister and brother and watching him like hawks. Making sure he cant do anything. He didn't think he can last long like this. There was no way.

There was a slight nudge onto his arm and he stood up slowly, showing his shaking hands into his pockets in hopes of making it less obvious. He knew he looked like a rack anyway though.

"Hi." The voice was timid and barely there but it still held an undivided attention of the room. "I'm-I'm Alec. And I'm a drug addict."

"Hi Alec." A chorus of voices called back making the blue eyed boy's cheeks to redden as he quickly sat back down again. His eyes still on the floor like they were since he first came into the room.

"Good. Now who is next?" The counselor spoke up and the boy sitting right next to Alec stood up.

"Hi, I'm Magnus." The voice made Alec look up for the first time, his eyes immediately being met by gold and green ones before the other boy looked back up towards the rest of the room. There was glitter in his black spiked hair and eyeliner around his eyes making them stand out a little more. He was tall and thin and hot. That was all Alec could think of as he saw him. The guy was hot "And I'm a sex addict." As he said it his eyes moved towards Alec just for a fraction of a second but it was enough for the blue eyed boy to see a spark of lust and want in them. Making him blush even worse and quickly look away again.

The introductions continued and the more time passed the worse he was feeling. He just wanted to get out. He needs another fix. He can't anymore. Three days is too long. Way too long.

He knew he didn't look any better then he felt either. Pale almost to the point where he looked sick, his body all skin and bones by this point and the bags under his eyes practically the size of Australia. And that is without actually seeing his eyes that were once clear baby blue and now was just a ghost of it with redness taking over what once was clear and vibrant.

He doesn't care though. Doesn't care how he looked like while sitting there shaking all over and looking like death itself. All he cares about is when he will get the next fix and the fact that he probably won't. And that was killing him. He can't live without it. He cant come back home without being high on something. He can't sit in front of his father during dinner while he ignores him and pretends that Jace is his only son. Because Jace has a girlfriend. Jace didn't have feelings for his half brother since he was twelve. Jace. Jace isn't a fucking fag like he is. Jace isn't a disappointment. He cant be conscious at night to hear his parent fight over him. He can't stand hearing all the insults thrown his way in his own home. He needs to be high. He needs to forget. Fuck, he needs to forget so bad.

Even in his shaken state he could still feel eyes on him throughout the next hour. Somehow he had a feeling who it was and a quick glance sideways halfway through the tortures hour he saw that he thought right. Gold and green eyes were solemnly focused on him. Magnus ignored the rest of the people around them and just kept staring at him with a smirk. No staring wasn't the right word. He was striping him with his eyes. Looking him over with an almost predatory look.

As he saw him looking he winked, not even showing any sign he will stop staring. It made Alec look back at the floor and shift uncomfortably. Having no idea what to do he just tried ignoring it focusing instead on how to get out of his sisters watchful eyes long enough to sneak out and get something. Anything. He just needs a fix.

People started getting up and he noticed that he spent the whole hour lost in his thought instead of paying attention to the group. Oh well its not like he planned to anyway.

He got up too and moved to leave. Hoping that maybe his siblings aren't waiting for him outside so he can give them the slip but of course he is not that lucky. The second he got a glance outside of the door he could see them both.

A groan left him but he knew there was no way out now.

Before he could get out however a hand on his wrist stopped him.

He turned to snap at whoever was touching him only to see a flash of gold and green before foreign lips were on his in a forceful kiss. Before he could even comprehend what was happening his lips were pried open expertly and the kiss was deepened. Now all tongue and teeth as the other boy teased him to kiss back. And to Alec's surprise he found himself doing just that. He couldn't help it. The kiss felt way too addictive not to. Magnus himself felt addictive as he pushed him onto the nearest wall.

As air became a problem Magnus pulled back but still didn't let go as his lips stayed only a hair away from Alec's, their breaths mixing together.

"Hmm Even better then I imagined." Magnus mussed out loud with a grin that looked way too predatory then it should have. And it definitely shouldn't have made Alec want to kiss him again. Taste him all over. "Virgin?" He asked like he was asking what his favorite color was. It made him blush slightly and with that give Magnus an answer he was looking for.

A sly smile replaced the previous grin and he hummed, hands moving down Alec's chest and to the waist of his pants before one finger curled into his belt loop and he pulled their lower half's together. The new contact made the blue eyed one gasp as he felt the press of his half hard cock through the fabric of their jeans. "I think its time we change that don't you."

"I have to go." Alec said too weakly with his eyes focused on his lips because right now the offer sounds so damn good. If nothing else he definitely seems like a good distractions.

Magnus's eyes were dark with pure lust when he noticed and he licked his lips painfully slowly.

"Oh yes you do baby. You have to go with me." He bit Alec's lip teasingly before letting go in a slow drag, pressing even more against the others body. "I even have something for you."

The second Alec saw the small baggie in his hand his mind went into overdrive. It was so close. Just what he needed and it was so fucking close.

The smile Magnus sent him then was nothing else but victorious as he tilted his head so he had to look back at him. "You help me and I help you. What do you think?" He asked even as he knew the answer. He knew Alec can't say no. He knew he had him.

As Alec crashed their lips together then he couldn't think rationally. He couldn't think about anything but the fact that Magnus had what he wanted and it was right in front of him. Right out of his reach. But not for long. I help him and he helps me. There is nothing bad with that plan. That sounds like such a perfect plan.

He lost it then. He just let go and given himself over to Magnus without a second though. He wasn't even able of any thoughts through his desperation.

They sneaked out without his siblings noticing then. His mind a haze of desperation but by that point he didn't even know a desperation of what. Maybe it was the baggie hidden in Magnus's back pocket. But it could have also been Magnus's lips that he was getting desperate for. His touches and kisses and taste. Because By The Angel Magnus is the most addictive person he has ever met.

That night was spent in a haze of kisses and touches and pleasure. It was spent in an overly colorful room on the mattress on the floor with moans echoing through the whole loft. And later on, in the early hours of the morning, Alec found himself exhausted and somehow content for the first time in his life. However that doesn't mean he didn't take the small baggie when it was offered to him with a lazy satisfied smile from Magnus. That doesn't mean he didn't stubble back home feeling a buzz and in a beautiful high state he has been craving for the past few days.

But even through his hazy and unfocused mind there was one thing he was very much aware of.

There was a slip of paper in his pants pocket.

A slip of paper with a phone number on it.

…

The wind was howling. Wanting to say something. Wanting to be heard. Speaking to the trees in it's own language. It was loud and messy and absolutely beautiful.

His father often said that everything on the earth and above has its own voice and wants to be heard. Everything and everyone likes to be heard. Likes to be remembered. The bears and the grass and the leafs; he would say. The frogs and the wind and the sea. Everything has a voice. Everything has the right to use it. Everything no matter how little or useless it seems has a purpose in this life. A voice and a story to tell. They just need someone to listen. Listen close enough to hear.

Alec found out rather quickly that listening and hearing isn't the same. One can always listen but not always hear. One can always hear but not always listen. You can hear whatever you want but that doesn't mean that that is what is being said.

Alec liked to listen. He liked to listen to the stories around him. The stories of the trees and the wind. The stories of the people that haven't even started seeing just how much potential there is in them in what is surrounding them. He just liked to listen. There is always something being said. Nothing is meaningless if you just try and listen. Everything had its beauty, its sound and its story.

So he listened and wondered and stayed.

Even as other angels kept moving around, kept doing things, building their own stories, leaving their own marks he stayed. He stayed and listened because he didn't feel the need to leave a mark in a world that has so many voices, so many stories you can hear if you just listen.

Grass rustled next to him but he didn't even flinch. Another body sat next to him and he didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it is. He has been waiting after all. Waiting and listening.

"I've been watching you." The demons voice reached his ears and somehow it sounded softer then he remembered.

The angel still didn't open his eyes but still replied to the others words. "I know."

"And you have nothing against a demon stalking you?" He asked in a teasing manner that didn't require an answer, lips quirking into a smirk.

"You have the right to do whatever you want. I am just here to listen." Alexander said simply, opening his eyes for the first time and looking sideways at the demon next to him.

"And what if I want to devour you whole and make you feel pleasure like never before. Make you scream my name in mindless blind pleasure as you forget your own?" There was definitely a smirk on his lips now.

The angel blushed deeply red and diverted his eyes, looking down at the grass stretching in front of him rather then at the demon of lust next to him. "That is your business, not mine." He said quietly, feeling uncomfortable but still staying sitting down.

"Aww but baby I want to make it yours." He said seductively but didn't use any of his power on the angel next to him. Didn't even try.

The angel blush only deepened on the baby part.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked slowly after a minute of silence between the two. Not understanding why the demon is so concentrated on him and knowing full well that if the demon really wanted to he could have him doing whatever he desired in a matter of seconds. But for some reason not one spark of his power was being used on him. It was leaving the angel relived but confused,

"I want you. I want to make you mine." Magnus answered without a second of hesitation and the words made Alec's breath hitch.

It is one thing to have someone want you. Lust over you. But a completely other to have them want to make you theirs. It is not the same. It doesn't mean the same. It isn't worth the same. And it took the angel by surprise.

"Why?" He managed to choke out after some time. "Why would you ever want that? I am no one."

"You are beautiful and fascinating and innocent in the most important way." The demon said, eyes not moving from the others blue ones that were on him again. "And I will make you mine. No matter how long it will take."

Magnus smiled at him then. Not a smirk or a sly smile but a genuine one. A first smile he showed anyone in so long. And with that he was gone. Disappearing in black smoke and blue sparks, leaving the angel sitting there with wide eyes and a heart that was beating faster then usual.

…

It started with a simple hello.

As many friendships do. Just a school loner saying hi to the new kid. Not even knowing how much it meant to the other because that was the first time anyone was polite to him since he started attending there. Just like that there was a smile. And a friendship was born.

They were young then. Barely nine. But they became inseparable.

Years passed quickly, one second they were playing in the park and the next there were parties and beer and sex. Well for Magnus anyway. Alec was still the loner he always was. Staying at the side and keeping invisible.

However the two were still best friends. Still inseparable even as Alec developed feeling for the other that weren't as platonic as they should have been. Even as he was pinning after his best friend he did it in silence. No one knew. No one had to know.

When Magnus had his heart broken Alec was always there. Always picking up the broken pieces. Always making it better. And when everything started going downhill with Alec Magnus was the first to notice. Magnus was the one who cleaned the cuts and made threats even as Alec kept saying it was fine. He was fine. He was the one who yelled at Alec's dad when he got kicked out of the house after weeks of arguing and disgusted stares because his dad cant accept the fact that his son doesn't like girls. Magnus was the one who gave him the roof over his head for the rest of high school. And when they started collage Alec repaid him by finding an apartment they can share.

Magnus never knew about Alec's feelings towards him. He never even thought it was possible but Alec liked it like that. He didn't want to ruin their friendship after all. They were good like this. He was fine even as Magnus kept bringing people home almost every night. He was fine.

The first time it happened was a year after they moved into their small apartment.

Magnus was drunk and heartbroken once again. But this time he didn't bring anyone home. This time he was slightly more drunk then usual. This time it was Alec who he pressed against the wall and kissed forcefully. It was Alec whom he striped and fucked into his mattress. This time it was Alec. And Alec let him.

The next morning when he came to he apologized again and again and again to his best friend promising it will never happen again. And even as Alec kept saying that it was fine, that he was fine he still kept apologizing. Promising again and again that it will never happen again.

But it did. It happened again and again and again.

Every time he was drunk out of his mind he turned to Alec. He used Alec. And he was never turned away. Alec never said the word 'No'. He never turned him down.

Magnus kept apologizing and Alec kept saying he was fine. It was fine. He was always fine. Even as he started cutting again. Even as he was torn apart piece by piece he was fine. Always fine. He was fine.

Magnus didn't notice how much he was breaking Alec. He didn't notice how much he was been breaking him slowly for months and years. Every new person in their small apartment. Every foreign moan from yet another of Magnus's partners that echoed through the apartment and passed through thin walls killed him piece by little piece. But Alec still kept saying he was fine. He kept repeating the word fine even as it lost its meaning. Even as his own eyes became dull and lifeless and broken he kept telling Magnus it was fine. He was fine.

Magnus kept noticing less and less. He didn't notice when blood covered Alec's clothes. He didn't notice when the eyes of his best friend dulled and died out. He didn't notice. He stopped noticing as he held onto Alec's words that he is fine. Alec is fine. He will be fine.

Days passed like this. Weeks, months. They passed in the haze of drunken nights and apologies and I'm fine's. But then it was too much.

It was all too much.

Magnus got home to a carpet painted red and his best friend dead.

He didn't know Alec started cutting again. He didn't know how hard he fell. How suffocating he felt. But it all hit him then. As tears hazed his gaze and his own heart stopped it hit him how little he noticed. It hit him how much Alec was suffering in silence and it left him shaking. It left him breaking.

He barely managed to call someone. And when he did he was already covered in blood. It was hard to breathe. Suddenly it was hard to do anything.

It took him weeks after to be able to step foot into the apartment. He hasn't slept properly in forever but at least he could breathe without his whole body hurting. He could stand on his own two feet. But it wasn't the same anymore. Without Alec it just wasn't. Without Alec he couldn't imagine living. He can't imagine the world without Alec but now suddenly he has to live in it. It wasn't fair. It wasn't normal. It wasn't right. It didn't feel real. Nothing felt real anymore.

There was a note on the coffee table. A note he didn't notice before. A paper covered in blood.

He opened it slowly. Fearing what he will see and tears already in his eyes.

There were only two words written down and they made his breath hitch and heart hurt. It made him break in every way possible as his legs couldn't hold him up anymore and he fell to the floor.

Only two words and it was hard to breathe again.

**I'm fine.**

He thought he knew heartbreak but it was never like this. It had nothing on this. This was heartbreak. This was dying. And worse then anything Alec wasn't there to fix it. Alec wasn't there to make it better. Alec will never be there to make it better again.

That was when it all finally clicked and it made everything so much worse. So much more painful. He loved Alec. He always loved Alec but was too afraid to see it. But now he did. He remembered all the years. All the wasted time he will never get back. All the time waiting for him he will never have with Alec. All the time Alec will never have.

In this lifetime Magnus made a bad decision. He chose to not see what was in front of him. He was blind and he suffered for it for the rest of his life.

This was a lifetime in which he kept wondering 'What if'.

A lifetime of regrets.

…

The sun was low. Sunset waiting to be born. The suns rays lighting up everything in its path. That included an angel sleeping in the middle of a field. Pale skin and closed eyelids getting more color as he peacefully slept. Wings spread wide and raven colored hair sticking in every direction.

The demon watching from the shelter of trees felt fondness and endearment for the first time in his long life. He felt things he never did before. The warmth of affection and not lust cursing through his whole body.

It never happened before. Not for anyone ever. Not from him. Demons don't fall don't feel affection. Demons don't fall in love. Demons of lust don't let their victims free without a scratch. Demons of lust don't feel fondness or love.

But the angel is different; Magnus thought as he kept watching his own little angel with so many new feelings inside of him he felt like he is going to melt any moment now. He is special.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Yes the angel and demon lifetime has two parts here. Don't even ask me what I'm doing here because I really have no idea. And this ended up way too long but I hope you liked it. I really want to know what you think so please review. Is this fic any good? The lifetimes? Do you liked it._

_Please review my lovelies._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the wait. Here you go. Hope you like it._

The day was cold. Well at least it looked like it was from where Alec was standing by the window, looking outside. The wind was blowing, making tree branches to swing with it, ripping leafs off and taking peoples hats with it too. It wasn't the kind of weather that you would want to be outside for.

It was like this for days now though. Maybe even weeks. The blue eyed boy couldn't even remember when was the last time he was outside. Not like he wants to go outside anyway. It's safe like this. It's safe in the loft. He's safe.

Two arms found itself around his middle without any warning and his back was pressed against lean chest that he couldn't help but relax into.

"Darling you really need to stop that." A still sleep laced deep voice whispered right into his ear. Warm breath puffing against his neck making Alec shiver as he leaned into the embrace.

"I'm just looking outside." I replied, rubbing my forearm absentmindedly. It has been kind of stinging since I woke up.

"Mmhmm" Magnus hummed, leaving lazy kisses down the back of my neck and to my shoulder. "Just come back to bed love. Watching the bed weather won't make it get better. Do you want to get away from me that bad?" His voice was teasing but there was still a serious undertone underneath. Like he is really scared I would want that.

And that just must be the silliest thing ever because I would never want that. "I'm here aren't I? I would never want to leave you."

"Good." There was a smile back on his lips again. I could practically hear it in his voice. "Because I love you too much to just let you go."

I smiled, turning around to kiss the soft lips in front of me. Every kiss we share still manages to take my breath away. "I love you too."

"So what do you say about a shower darling?" There was a glint in his eyes that I knew all too well. I don't think I ever agreed to something so fast.

Later on after a really really long shower I was back at the window. Only this time it was our bedroom window. The rain was falling hard but I could see the sun peaking out from under the clouds, indicating that maybe the weather will turn good again soon.

"Do you want to go out today love?" Came a sad voice from the bed where Magnus was stretched on, eyes on me.

He asked that every day. No matter how much it pained him he still asked and just like every day I sighed before looking at him with a smile. "No. Never. I'm happy here. I'm happy with you." I was straddling his hips by this point. Away from the window. But not before I saw the sun disappear completely again. And with that any chances of a better weather too.

But that's okay. I don't need better weather. I don't need to go out. I'm happy here. I'm safe here. Here with Magnus.

"Sleep Alexander. You seem tired again. I'll be here again when you wake up."

The walls were bare white. There were bloody scratch marks here and there though. Some fresh and some not.

My groggy mind could barely comprehend that much before my eyes closed again.

There were tubes going out of my arm. Keeping me alive and breathing, pumping me with pills to keep me sane I guess.

I don't want to be sane though.

They said that this is real. That I'm in a mental hospital. That I have gone crazy.

But I know that's not true. Magnus isn't here. He promised that he will always be here when I wake up but he never is here. So this can't be real. This is just a dream. Just a bad dream and when I finally wake up he will be there just like he promised. He is always there.

Hoping that I will wake up sooner I closed my eyes and kept pinching my forearm until it bled. But that's okay. This isn't real anyway.

It took hours maybe but blood loss finally managed to make me drift away from this false reality. From this hell.

My eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Good morning love." Magnus's smile was the first thing I saw before he ducked down and pressed his lips to mine in a slow and sweet morning kiss.

"Morning." Outside the clouds were gray and rain was falling relentlessly, followed by thunder. But still there was a smile on my face because Magnus is here. Just like he promised he will be.

…

"Why do you always come?" The blue eyed angel asked the demon sitting next to him.

The demon has been coming to see him and just sit with him every single day for some time now. Always just sitting there in silence. Never saying a word. The angel was beginning to get curious and couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Even demons get lonely you know." Magnus answered shocking Alec who didn't know what to say to that. The demon looked sideways to him and chuckled at his expression. "Don't look so shocked. Plus you fascinate me."

"Why?" Alec finally found his voice again. Feeling a little more relaxed now that they were actually talking so he ended up lying down on the soft grass. Looking between the sky and the demon whose eyes still kept so much mystery it was hard to look away.

"You're very different from the others. And not just angels, demons too." Magnus answered, looking down on the angel he wanted to call his. "The things you do and say…They are just very different from everything I thought I knew about angels. You are very different. And you having black hair and blue eyes isn't really a disadvantage you know." He winked making the other blush slightly as the smirk creped back on the demons face.

"I'm not that different. I just like to stay away. In the background." The angel said honestly, eyes completely on the demon now.

"Exactly. No one else does that. It's what makes you so different darling." The nickname got another blush from the angel.

"Okay fine maybe I am different." Alexander finally sighed in defeat. "That still doesn't explain why you keep coming here. Aren't you supposed to be terrorizing people and charming them with our lust and not just stalk an angel?"

"Well what if I don't want to terrorize people. What if I want only one person to lust over me?" The demon asked, smirk still there but on a verge of a regular smile now. Softer.

"You are a demon. A demon of lust at that. I don't think that's even possible." The angel was now looking at the sky once again, enjoying the light breeze on his skin. And that is why he didn't see it coming. He didn't see the look on the demons face as he watched him lying down so relaxed. He didn't see him coming until warm lips were covering his and he didn't know what to do with the sudden contact. But he didn't even have time to get over his shock enough to push the demon away before he pulled away on his own. Looking down at the shocked angel with a small smile.

"Well I'm just full of surprises aren't I darling?" And with one last wink he was gone, only leaving back smoke and blue sparks behind. Along with a dazed wide eyed angel who was still trying to comprehend what just happened.

Only able to think about the fact that before Magnus pulled away he definitely wasn't even close to pushing him away. Quite the contrary actually.

And it scared him as hell.

…

The front door of a two storey house opened, letting three teenagers in. A black haired boy and girl with a blond boy trailing behind.

It has been a long day in school and they all just wanted to leave their stuff and go out, on a date maybe or just to do something other then be stuck inside on a sunny day. Well two out of three wanted that.

The tallest one of them, the one with baby blue eyes, just wanted to just get to his room and turn on his computer. Because there are more important things to him then to go out.

So with a quick 'See you later' to his siblings he was rushing upstairs and turning on his computer before he even had time to set his school bag down. He did manage to change his clothes into a little more comfortable ones, since he's not going out anyway, and sat on his chair before it finished turning on.

But he was just it time, like always.

Just as he opened his internet tab a message came making him smile even before he opened it.

**Hi darling ;) How was school?**

**Boring as always. I barely stayed awake. **He sent quickly before adding more. **And your day?**

**Soooo boring. All I could think about was when you'll get back so we can talk. I missed you.**

He was blushing at his reply even if he was used to it by now. Even after months of them talking like this it was still something new to him. People don't talk to him like this. They just don't.

**I tried looking for you again today you know.**

Came a moment later and his heart skipped a beat. Part fear and part excitement because he was still trying.

**And…?**

He sent with a gulp. Still not sure if he wants him to know who the other boy is. Or even if he wants to knows who he is. He doesn't want to lose what they have here if he ends up not liking the fact that he's that lonely guy who only ever talks to his siblings and stayed in the background.

**Still nothing. Why don't you just tell me who you are? We could finally meet. We could finally be together.**

The blue eye boy sighed at reading the last sentence, not able to deny how much he wants that too. But chances for that are basically none. Not when he sees who he really is.

**Because you probably wouldn't want to when you know me.**

**I know you.**

**That's not what I mean and you know it.**

They met three months ago through a reading sight and have been talking since. A month ago they found out that they go to the same school and everything went kind of down from there because the other one wants to meet the boy. He wants to know who he is. And true he wants that too but he still can't help but be scared. No one wants to be with him. And he wouldn't want it either. The boy is nothing special after all. And no one knows he's gay anyway. Finding out who they really are can only complicate things really.

**Please darling? I know you. I know everything about you and you do about me. Actually meeting can't end bad. I know you think I wouldn't like you then but it's not true. I like you now and I'll like you even more when we meet. Just please give it a chance. You like me too don't you?**

He sighed again but a small smile was on his lips now. Maybe it's really time to give in. It can't be as bad as he imagines it. It's never as bad as he imagines it.

**Fine. **he wrote with shaking fingers but still made himself continue. **Meet me tomorrow before school up front. I'll be the awkward guy standing by the side.**

He hesitated but still pressed the send button. Hoping he wont regret this but already kind of doing so as his mind went wild and not in a good way. Oh Angel this can't end good.

**Thank you darling. Can't wait for tomorrow then. I'm sure I'll love you the second I see you.**

He doubted it but still sent an 'Hope so' back.

That night he couldn't sleep. He was too wired and tense to fall asleep so it took him hours to do so and in the end he ended up getting only a few hours of sleep but still he was wide awake in the morning. Wide awake and terrified. I will meet him today. By The Angel I will meet him today.

The words were echoing in his head as he made my way too school. He had half a mind to just forget it all and just go to class right away but he still ended up standing outside and shifting from foot to foot continuously, looking down.

By The Angel. By The Angel. By The Angel. This was such a bad idea. Such a bad idea. I should just go. I shouldn't have agreed.

He was about to leave, wining his inner fight, when there was a tap on his shoulder and he looked up. Ending up gasping at what he saw because in front of him was standing Magnus Bane. One of the popular guys in school whose gold and green eyes always fascinated the raven haired boy because they reminded you of a cats if you look close enough.

And he was standing right in front of him with a smile. Why is he here? He can't be….No way it's him. No way. His mind was a mess and he had no idea what to say but luckily, or maybe not, Magnus spoke first.

"Well I would have said I'm surprised Alexander but in a way I'm not." At his words the others blue eyes went wide when he figured out that Yes this really is the same boy he has been talking to for three months now. By The Angel this isn't happening. He was just about to turn and run, not wanting to hear how the other changed his mind now that he actually know who he's been talking to but a hand on his arm stopped him from doing so. "Don't go. I came to meet the boy I have been talking to for the past three months and I can't be more happily surprised when I saw it's you."

"Why?" Alec asked in surprise. Really not knowing what to do.

"Well I never told you this but I was always watching you. I always noticed you darling. You want to know why?" The still dazed boy could only nod and the other immediately pulled him closer so he can whisper in his ear with a smirk. "Black hair and blue eyes are my favorite combination."

The blue eyed boy blushed slightly and the other chuckled before doing something that Alec definitely didn't expect and kissing him.

It was a soft kiss. One of those kisses that people share after knowing each other for months, after loving each other for months. But as Alec kissed back he guessed they did. After all they really did know each other for months.

It was their first kiss.

The first of many.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Okay first of all I feel like I need to explain the first lifetime a little bit. So Magnus kinda died and Alec went crazy and made up his own reality where Magnus is still alive and still with him. The weather outside represents Alec's mental state. He is stuck there but he wants to be stuck there. The sun comes out when he is good, meaning when there is a chance he will finally get out and face reality for real but he never does because he would rather stay living a lie where there is Magnus rather then face his true world where Magnus is gone. And yeah that's all. I hope this made you understand it better._

_And now for the actual chapter; I hope you liked it and will review. Pretty please tell me what you think. Sorry for the wait again. I'll try and post faster this time. Oh and how many more chapters do you want because I can be done in the next three?_

_Anyway review my lovelies._


End file.
